justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Take Me Out
|artist = Franz Ferdinand |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2004 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Purple |gc = Lime |lc = |pictos = 86 |audio = |nowc = TakeMeOut}}"Take Me Out" by Franz Ferdinand is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer ''Just Dance 2'' The dancer is a woman with pink hair tied up, pink earrings, a pink and orange dress with yellow, green, and white stripes placed in random places, pink and red leggings with white stripes, and pink lace up ballet slippers. At the beginning and end of the routine, she is in a "deactivated" mode and the colored areas of her body turn black and green. Remake In the remake, the coach is slightly more realistic and she flashes less during the flashes part. She also fades off very slowly, with a totally different effect and her outline is now green. Background ''Just Dance 2'' A sandy orange beach with two types of umbrellas - either red and orange striped ones or red and green patterned ones. There are also kites, crabs, and bouncing beach balls, the floor is reflective. Remake In the remake, the background fades in and off slowly with a black-from-colored effect, and it is much lighter. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Slowly bring your arms up while holding on to your wrists. TakeMeOutGM.png|Gold Move Takemeoutgmingame.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia * Almost all the pictograms from the remake are recycled from . * The Coach is one of the very few coaches who never appeared in Mashups or Puppet/Party Master Modes. * The background reappeared in the beta version of California Gurls. * The white-and-red parasols in the background strongly resemble the logo of the Umbrella Corporation from the Resident Evil franchise. * The final pictogram at the end of the routine is incorrect. For the final move, the coach slowly raises her arms down, but the pictogram tells the player to raise their arms up and down. **The pictogram sprite showed the move incorrectly as well, but it was later updated to match the actual move. ***In the update, a pictogram where the dancer's arms had to move up and down were updated to show them moving up only, even though the original was correct. **Also, despite the fact that the dancer wears pink, the pictograms are purple. * In its early version, the background was much lighter (as the fading in the background went from light yellow to red instead of brown to black), the kites and the crabs were absent and some umbrellas appeared in shades of green and fuchsia. ** In addition, the coach s outfit was more red than pink, and the green parts of it were more saturated. Gallery Game Files TakeMeOut_cover_jd2.png|''Take Me Out'' Takemeout_remake.jpg|''Take Me Out'' (Remake) Takemeout cover@2x updated.jpg| cover 601.png|Avatar on /''Now'' 200601.png|Golden avatar 300601.png|Diamond avatar takemeout_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Pictos-sprite_takemeoutupdate.png|Pictograms (Updated) In-Game Screenshots takemeoutmenu.png|''Take Me Out'' on the menu takemeout jd2018 menu.png|''Take Me Out'' on the menu takemeout jd2018 load.png| loading screen takemeout jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen takemeout jd2 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Beta Elements Takemeout beta.png|Beta version Others bkgrndtmo.png|Background take me out black outfit.png|The dancer with a black outfit Videos Official Music Video Franz Ferdinand - Take Me Out Gameplays Take Me Out - Just Dance 2 Take Me Out - Just Dance Now Take Me Out - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 - Take Me Out Take Me Out - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Take me out extraction References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now